battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:FlammeumDraco333/Ascension and Decline
Madrid ---- "I've had enough of this!" Roared Sovreno Motta, angrily throwing his pen across the room, "Why must we support the Yugoslavians and Greeks in the East? The fight against the communists is not our fight! Yet we send our young boys and men over to sit and watch the communists starve, while at home we face the constant threat of a Chilean invasion! Our fight is not against the communists of the east, it is against the communists of the west!" "Aye, I agree," calmly stated another adviser, "why must our funds be diverted to the east, when they are more desperately needed on our coasts? Our donations and sacrifices for the good of the Coalition has only weakened us." Several other representatives and advisers nod in approval, many talking among themselves, debating the next course of action. "Several of us," began the Sovreno, rather cautiously, "have been thinking for a while." The room quickly grew silent, all eyes on the monarch of Iberia. "If we are to maintain our sovereignty and our dignity, it seems almost necessary for us to exit the Coalition. Plans have already been drafted for us to leave, and I believe it is in our best interests to do so. I still believe that military and trade co-operation between us and the Coalition is definitely feasible and good, but our continued sacrifices of our wealth towards the other members is running us into the ground." With a heavy sigh, the Sovreno looks up towards the ceiling, then back towards the various representatives and advisers around him. "So, what will it be?" ---- Official News Bulletin ---- Breaking news! After intense deliberation and debate with Coalition leaders, the Unified Kingdom of Iberia has opted to exit the Coalition of European Empires! Details as to what this entails and what the future relationships between the member states will be is still undecided, but what we know is that Iberia is de jure no longer a member of the CoEE. ---- Rome ---- With the sudden exit of the Iberians from the Coalition, the Italians, Yugoslavs, and Greeks very quickly questioned the strength and role of the Coalition. Intense fighting and debate broke out on the floor of the Coalition meetings, and it was clear that this was the decline and end of the Coalition of European Empires. With Italy, Yugoslav, and Greece now also fully independent, the division of the military, colonies, and what the future relationships of the former member states will be are still uncertain. ---- Northern Italy ---- In Northern Italy, in the former Trento and Trieste regions formerly controlled by the Austro-Hungarian Empire, German minorities, backed by large numbers of pro-German and formerly pro-Coalition supporters, begin revolting against the Italian government. Large areas declare their independence from Italy, and many, under referendum, elect to join Germany, heavily influenced by the pro-Christian, traditionalist, and Neo-Roman ideas present in Germany. It seems as if the revolution is to spread throughout all of Italy, but official action by the Rey and the Italian police and military stop the revolts, meaning only medium-sized tracts of land successfully turn themselves over to the Germans. Political unrest across Italy still remains, however. ---- Yugoslavia and Greece ---- Across Greece and Yugoslavia, riots begin erupting between multiple political factions. The primary factions are the nationalist Golden Dawn, primarily strong in Greece and southern Yugoslavia, who are calling for unification of the Greek and Yugoslavian states under a "New Macedonian Empire", the socialist Yugoslav Worker's Party, which is quite spread among Yugoslavia, and the National Socialist Slavic Worker's Party, a neo-Nazi cult on the fringes of society. In several heated riots across the Balkans, the Golden Dawn quickly assert their political dominance, with socialist sects quickly shut down. Many NSSWP members jump ship and join the Golden Dawn, some discarding and some keeping with their anti-Semitic beliefs. The Kralj is overthrown and replaced with a new ruler, Emperor Alexander Basilius, a distant descendant of the ruling families of the Byzantine Empire, and a person who claims to be a descendant of Alexander the Great. Nevertheless, he quickly establishes the Golden Dawn as the supreme party of the newly formed New Macedonian Empire, wiping out all socialist, communist, and neo-Nazi parties with brutal efficiency. Various parties and factions still struggle for dominance across the Balkans and Italy. Due to these uncertain struggles, the reigning leaders of these nations agree to temporarily hand over the majority of military strength to the comparatively stable Iberians, entrusting them to make sure ties and alliances with Germany are kept alive, and to make sure the communists do not try and take advantage of their weakened state. As such, the military of the CoEE remains relatively unaffected, although a few regiments defect back to their home countries to fight for their people. ---- Weeks Later ---- As the fighting dies down, three distinct powers arise from the ashes of the CoEE. *The Unified Iberian Kingdom *The Italian Empire *The New Macedonian Empire With these new states now solidified with their power, and peaceful relations restored between them, talks can finally begin on the division of military assets, future relations, and more... OOC: CoEE is breaking up into three countries now, which will be announced soon. Their military is still unified for the time being, but it will be divided soon as well. Category:Blog posts